Is This Time For Real Or Just Another Dream?part 1
by DigimonSorceress
Summary: Well not much rmoance in this one but it will happen later on in the story please R


Is This Time For Real Or Just Another Dream?  
by:*Digimon_Sorceress*  
  
My had been invaded by one face more than they should have been, Ken. I couldn't get him out of my head I dreamt about him all day long and for some reason he didn't want to leave from that spot. I have to say that I do kinda like it, the romantic dreams anyways. I didn't have those ones too often as much as I wanted then anyways. The rest were about him hurting my friends I couldn't stand to stay awake for those ones too often then I'd end up waking up and never get back o sleep. Thats the ways its been for about two weeks now. Has he found a way to invade my dreams? No, he couldn't have he wouldn't put those nice romantic ones with me and him in them, or would he?  
"Yo, Yolei whatcha thinging about?"  
"Oh nothing just thinking about stuff"   
"What types of stuff?"   
"Davis you get so annoying sometimes its my thinking and when I feel like telling you I will"  
"Fine then"  
"I'll tell you when the time is right but right now I'm gonna see if I can figure it out myself"  
"OK but make sure if its a real problem you have to tell me I don't want you hurt"   
"Don't worry I'll be OK"  
Kari and TK walk towards Davis and Yolei hand in hand as usual. You never ever see them apart. It's the most cutest thing you ever did see. They were definatly meant to be even though I haven't known them for too long.  
"Hey Kari, Hey TK!"  
"Hey Yolei hows it going you seem troubled whata the matter?"  
"Ummmm....can I talk to you in the park after school?"  
"Yah sure meet you in the park at 7:00pm OK?"  
"OK thanx its really imprtant and no offence to you guys but I feel more better talking to Kari cause shes a girl and all"  
"Non taken Yolei don't worry we just wants what best for you"  
"Yah what TJ said"  
"Its TK Davis get it right"  
"Whatever"  
"*giggles* You guys never learn"  
"Tipical guys Kari you should know that already"  
"Yah no kidding"  
"Well I got one more class to go to so see you guys later!"  
"Bye"  
Yolei heads over to her class which is Chemistry. She meets up with a guy she knows has a major crush on her and smiles hoping maybe to sit with him in class cause hes great to talk to.  
"Hey Jacob hows it going?"  
"Oh just great Yolei thanx for asking, Oh would you like to be my lab partner for this class?"  
"Oh I'd love to!"  
"Oh well thats....WHAT? I mean OK this will be fun!"  
Yolei and Jacob head to class sitting near the back of the room. When they sat down they started to talk a little but when the teacher came in they were quiet then half way through the class she began to see the vision again but this time it was different and a bit scary.  
Vision:  
"Yolei stay away from this guy he'll only hurt you"  
"Who's talking to me?"  
"Never mind who your talking to but when your done this class go straight home and thats that just trust me"  
"How can I trust who I don't know? Come on give me a name or even a clue?"  
"You know me OK is that enough??"  
"Man don't have a cow remeber this is my daydream not yours"  
"Well it must be in my control if I'm able to see what your doing right now."  
"And what am I doing?"  
"Your twirling your pencil around as you usually do"  
"Oh my..how could you know that?"  
Vision end.  
  
When class ended Yolei ran over as quick as she could to Kari's locker to tell her what happened because she couldn't wait till 7:00. Unfortunatly she wasn't there and that made Yolei almost cry.  
"Oh Kari I can find you any other day here"  
"Ummm...Yolei would you like to walk home with me?"   
"Oh Jacob you scared me ummm....hold on let me check my book to see if I'm busy or not"  
Yolei thought of the deadly warning that she got during Chemistry and started to think about what to do. She started to think about what Jacob to do because she knows hes not all that strong and he couldn't hurt her in any way so she decided to ignore the voices in her head and said yes.  
"Are you ready to go or do you have to stop by your locker?"  
"No I have to go straight home and as fast as I can cause mom needs my help right away she said to hurry home"  
"Well lets mot wait then lets go!"  
They began to walk out of the building and around the block. Yolei new she had a long way to go to get home and got a bit scared. She thought of the warning again and again then just shivered at the thought of it and put it out of her head and smiles at Jacob.  
"So how are you doing in school I mean like grade wise?"  
"A bit better than last year but I need to bring them a bit up so that I'll be able to pass good not just a pass like 52% like last year"   
"I'm pretty sure you'll pass its not that hard"  
"Yah I guess"  
Right now I feel like running I know I shouldn't follow voices in my head but this one sounded sincere  
"Well Jacob so what do you do for fun?"  
"I... I read yah read very good and fun!"  
"Thats good"  
"What do you do?"  
"I go on the computer update the computer and stuff like that"   
"Sounds like fun..I think I would never be able to understand all the stuff your doing"  
"Don't worry its not all that hard"   
"Do you really think so?"   
"Well actually it is pretty hard to learn it takes a long time to reconize formulas and such"  
"Yah I guess"  
"Well this is where you and me go separite ways.."  
"I'll walk you all the way home I don't want you going by yourself"  
"I do it every day no need to worry about me"  
"No I'll go with you its the proper gentlemen way"  
"OK fine then"  
"Ummm...Yolei can I ask a small favor of you?"  
"What is it?"  
"Ummm...do you think you could tudor me for awile till I can understand some of this math because I just don't understand it at all"  
"Yah sure how about tonite my house at 5:00 it can only be about an hour a day how about that Tuesdays and Thursdays at 5:00?"  
"That would be perfect just perfect"  
"See you tonite then?"  
"OK bye bye Yolei and thanx again"  
"Anytime"  
Yolei walkes into her house thinking of the vision again and totally thinks shes going crazy. I knew that I'd be fine Yolei worked on her computer some more till it was time for Jacob to come over than went into the livingroom and got some munchies ready and then the dorrbell rang. But to her surprise when she opened the door there wasn't just Jacob there was more guys with chains.  
to be continued..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haha left you hanging. Maybe I did it for fun oh well you'll have t see what happens to Yolei in the next story then the fun really happens. 


End file.
